kids_teenfandomcom-20200213-history
Winx Club - Season 6 Episode 1
Inspiration of Sirenix is the first episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Summary The people of planet Domino celebrate the long awaited return to life of Princess Daphne. Daphne tries to adapt herself at having a living body again and mourns over her disconnection from her powers. The Trix use the Beast of the Depths to crash the party. The Winx must find the Inspiration of Sirenix to help Daphne regain her both self-confidence and her full Sirenix powers. When the Winx realize that they are the Inspiration of Sirenix, they inspire Daphne into having faith in herself and she transforms into her Sirenix form for the first time and orders the Beast of the Depths to return to the seas. The party then continues. Plot The Trix are swimming about in the seas of Domino, planning their next move to take down the Winx Club, especially Daphne. Icy leads Darcy and Stormy towards a cave which is lived by an underwater monster, for them to use to destroy Daphne's party. At Domino Castle, Bloom has breakfast with Oritel and Marion, discussing the party for Daphne's long-awaited return to life. Speaking of whom, Daphne crashes into the door before being helped up by Bloom. She walks up and accidentally bumps into the chair before haphazardly sitting down. It was apparent that Daphne hasn't gotten used to her corporeal, physical body, having spent nearly twenty years as a transparent, insubstantial disembodied spirit and was freely capable of phasing through all things solid. While Bloom and her parents were excited about the upcoming party, Daphne felt a bit down and awkward, feeling that her revival had downgraded her somewhat. She quickly leaves after bumping the table and her chair, and has trouble opening and closing the door. Back in the ocean, the Trix come across a sea cavern where the Beast of the Depths is located. The Trix use their powers to control it and send it towards Domino. At the castle, Bloom goes to talk with her troubled elder sister. Daphne felt her powers as the Nymph of Domino were gone since acquiring her physical and solid body and felt she may not be able to live up to her responsibility as Domino's guardian. Bloom tries to reassure her that Daphne still has all of her Sirenix powers to fall back on. It was then that the Specialists arrive along with all the other Winx in a transport ship. Bloom goes down to meet them, happy to see Sky. As they were about to have a moment, Daphne comes down and tumbles towards the group. Trying to regain her footing, she comically steps on Riven's foot, tangled Brandon in his own cape, and slammed into Timmy's stomach before crashing to the ground. Another incident happens when Bloom was accidentally standing on Daphne's scarf as she was leaving, causing her to crash into the Winx girls. Stella immediately thought it was time for a makeover. In Daphne's room, the Winx try to get Daphne reacquainted with being truly alive and physically solid again. Musa conjures up a scratch-board for some music while Aisha tries to teach her to dance. Tecna provides Daphne a new bright purple-colored cellphone, and Stella spells her a brand new gown and hairstyle. At the time of the party, nobles from around have gathered to welcome Daphne back home. Unfortunately, the Trix crash the party and unleash the Beast of the Depths to go after Daphne. The Winx Club and the Specialists try to fight the monster off, but nothing worked. Everyone quickly retreated into the palace and barred the monster out temporarily. Daphne breaks down in tears as she felt useless since she was unable to do anything. She tells Bloom and the others that the Beast of the Depths cannot be defeated, only controlled. The Winx Club then summon their Sirenix Guardians for help, where they tell that the "Inspiration of Sirenix" will be able to restore Daphne's self-confidence and full strength and powers as a Sirenix fairy and that the location is "the source". Tecna deduces it to be at Lake Roccaluce, where they had first achieved their Sirenix forms and abilities. They quickly leave for the lake, not knowing the Trix are secretly following. At Lake Roccaluce, the Winx Club go to the cavern where they got their powers and search to find the Inspiration. All come up empty-handed, but believe that they can find it together. It was then Bloom realized the "source" was none other than themselves, and that they are the Inspiration of Sirenix. They quickly leave, but are blocked off by the Trix. Not wanting to waste time dealing with the three witches, the Winx Club easily take them down by converging their Sirenix power. On Domino, the monster was slowly breaking through the doors. Daphne retreats to the balcony to sacrifice herself to save everyone. Bloom and the Winx arrive in time to stop her and use convergence to instill self-confidence in Daphne. The monster then knocks Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha to the ground before grabbing Bloom. Seeing her younger sister and friends in danger, Daphne transforms into her dormant Sirenix form. Transformed, Daphne easily takes control of the beast and sends it back to where it came from, ordering it to threaten Domino and its people no longer. The celebrations regarding Daphne's long-awaited return to life then joyously continue.